Conventional support devices for bracket and rails of a slide assembly are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,916 with the title of “Adjustable side rails and method of attaching same to mounting rails of cabinet racks” to Silverstro, U.S. Publication No. 2006/0152115 with the title of “Adjustable reinforcing bracket for telescoping slide rail assembly” to Dubon, and U.S. Publication No. 2008/0036347 with the title of “Rail device for extracting computer equipment” to Liang, all of which are provided for reference.
Generally, the slide assembly comprises multiple rails, a front bracket and a rear bracket respectively located at the front end and the rear end of the slide assembly, wherein the rear bracket is usually movably connected to the slide assembly so as to adjust the length of the combination thereof. When the slide assembly with the brackets is used to a rack system, the front and rear brackets are connected to the rack, a server is connected to the slide assembly and a cable management arm is connected to the rear end of the slide assembly so as to manage the cables of the server. Because the cable management arm supports the cables so that their weight is significant and once the rear end of the slide assembly relative to the rear bracket cannot bear the weight of the cable management arm and the cables, the rails tends to be dragged downward or twisted relative to the rear bracket, and this affects the stability of support for the whole slide assembly.
A solution is needed to improve the shortcomings mentioned above.
The present invention intends to provide a reliable support device for bracket and rails of a slide assembly.